Sootspeck
Sootspeck is a pale silvery-gray she-cat with a white chest and toes, a fluffy tail, amber eyes, and ashy-black speckles covering her pelt. Personality Sootspeck is generally a friendly and open cat, though not always the most easy to understand. While she loves chatting with other cats, she sometimes gets off topic when she talks and ends up rambling, or confuses herself in the middle of a sentence, speaking out of order or getting mixed up on the topic she was previously discussing because her mind is simply firing off thoughts much faster than she can speak them and string them together coherently. Her mind is almost constantly working, whether she's reviewing things that she needs to do, pondering or worrying about the future, reflecting on past memories, or even just coming up with stupid puns or ridiculous hypothetical questions. This can make her rather scatterbrained, leaving her to not only break off or get confused in the middle of speaking, but also occasionally forgetting to say or do something that she was supposed to, though she tries her damnedest to make sure she stays on top of her duties and tends to everything that she needs to tend to in order to be an effective warrior for the Clan. She can be considered a bit ditzy in general, often the last to laugh at a joke, as anything that isn't spelled out for her explicitly may go right over her head. She can also be a bit naïve, mostly seeing the best in everyone and assuming that anyone she encounters is telling the truth and has good intentions, making her too trusting at times and open to being taken advantage of. However, though she can be scatterbrained and ditzy, she is not entirely stupid, and tends not to give second chances to those that betray her, as while she is easy to fool once, she prefers not to give herself the opportunity to be fooled twice, and as such typically cuts the cats who manipulate or use her out of her life entirely. Additionally, though a bit distractible at times, she is extremely dedicated to her Clan and her duties as a warrior, doing everything in her power to remind herself of important tasks and not forget them, and always performing tasks assigned to her with determined enthusiasm, though she will act peculiarly stern and businesslike when dealing with cats outside of her own Clan when she is performing her duties, which is rather jarring to those that know the trusting, lighthearted part of her personality. While she isn't always the quickest to pick up on a joke, she is very loyal and devoted to her loved ones, more than willing to be a shoulder to cry on or to offer physical affection for comfort or for fun, though she isn't the best at giving advice, as it tends to come out jumbled. She is a very motherly cat, fretting over her Clanmates' wellbeing and putting them before herself in any and all instances, including in dealing with their problems or feelings, more than willing to help others sort things out for themselves while ignoring herself. She loves kits, enjoying playing with them and otherwise entertaining them, and would love to have some of her own. However, she has learned that the procedure she went through when she was a housecat will prevent her from ever having kits of her own, which was devastating to her to discover; she feels bitter disappointment that she will never get to have kits in her life, and fears that she will never be able to find a mate either, since she would never be able to make a family with her chosen partner. History She was born a housecat named Domino, alongside a large litter of other kits. She lived a happy and full life as a kittypet, playing with her littermates and being doted on by her parents. However, their housefolk couldn't afford to take care of the whole litter along with the parents, so the kittens were put up for adoption after they were vaccinated and neutered. Domino was adopted and lived happily with her new housefolk for a while, until they left her at home while they were on vacation; Domino ended up weaseling her way out of the house through a screen on one of the windows, and slipped out of the fence, promptly getting lost attempting to follow her owners wherever they had gone. Distraught, she wandered further and further away until she eventually stumbled upon the Clan and was taken in as an apprentice, earning the warrior name Sootspeck several moons later.